


Stay With Me, Larry Stylinson One Shot Series

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coma, Fluff, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All rights to the song 'Stay with me' go to sam smith. </p><p>Stay with me – Larry Stylinson One Shot.<br/>Word count: 284.<br/>This is completely unrealistic. But I was listening to “Stay with me” by sam smith and a bunch of covers and got the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Now.

Third persons point of view.  
As Louis leaned over the hospital bed, crying. “Harry. Stay. Please, don’t give up. You’re a fighter” he was shouting over and over. Everyone knew this was the end for Harry; he had been comatose for three months, Louis stayed for at least 8 hours every day at the hospital since the car crash, Louis was convinced it was his fault. Louis was the one crying over the phone about some pathetic twitter page of hate. And Harry was driving and it messed up his concentration, and he got hit, Louis has yet to forgive himself, for the damage that Louis caused on Harry’s family. On Louis heart. Louis won’t forgive himself. The doctors have said he won’t make it. That his heartbeat is slowing so drastically. That it may not continue.  
The nurse came in, with a gleam of sadness and a gleam of pity, “Lou, it’s been three months, his parent’s have asked we take him off life support. They don’t want him to suffer anymore.” The nurse says quietly, knowing the out burst that is about to happen.  
“HOW, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS. HE IS SUPPOSE TO LIVE. WE ARE SUPPOSE TO GET MARRIED NEXT YEAR. IT WAS ALREADY PLANNED. WE GAVE UP SO MUCH FOR OUR RELATIONSHIP! PLEASE. DO ANYTHING. JUST SAVE HIM!” Louis said his tears freely falling down his cheeks. “I’m sorry Louis, it is his parents decision, they have made their decision, please. Exit.” The nurse said, sadly but forcefully.  
Louis bowed his head, and when he got to the door, he looked back, and saw harry start to move. “Lou, Stay with me”


	2. Flashback one

Stay with me –Larry Stylinson One Shot  
Series!!   
Hey Guys! So I’m back, and I’m making stay with me. a larry stylinson one shot series, so it will be like 5 one shots, and yeah. :P I may post them as chapters or as like pt. 1 pt 2. So on. I’m not positive yet. But yeah. Thanks for reading. And supporting. 

Stay With Me. (Larry Stylinson One Shot Series Pt 2)  
*FlashBack*  
Louis POV   
As I laid in bed waiting for Harry to get home, I was scrolling through twitter, until I found a hate page for mine and harrys relationship. I am crushed. What? Why do people have a reason to hate on us?  
@LouisT_Sucks  
Tweet: Larry Stylinson should be in the closet, they are so gay. #KillLarryStylinson  
@Jordan_HatesLarry  
Tweet: #Killlarrystylinson I hate them so much. They are retarded. Thinking they can just be gay.  
@Joanna_Love  
In reply to @Jordan_HatesLarry It is a free country. If you don’t have anything nice to say, please don’t say anything at all.   
@Jose_Milestone  
Tweet: I used to like one direction, until they became gay.. they are all faggots. #killlouistomlinson  
Tweet: #harrystylesmustdie

The tweets went on & on. I was so upset. I knew harry was driving back from a 2 hour away thing. But I called him anyway. I got up to grab the house phone when I realized I was crying when I passed my mirror. I’m such a mess.   
*Ring. Ring. Ring.*   
‘Lou?’ Harry’s deep voice spoke and soothed my sobs.   
‘Har-harry.’ I sobbed uncontrollably. And stopped talking due to the sobs getting caught in my throat   
‘Lou, what’s wrong?’   
‘there.’ I paused. ‘there is a hate page on twitter, telling us to kill ourself.’ I sobbed,   
‘lou you can’t…” that’s when the line went dead.   
‘HARRY? HARRY?’   
*flashbackover*   
Louis pov.   
I wokeup shaking and sweating. Replying the nightmare over and over again. Oh the moment that harry’s car crashed. Because I was crying to him.  
Because of me. he may not make it. Because of me. he is comatose


	3. Flashback two

Stay With Me -Larry Stylinson 

 

Flashback two 

Louis POV.   
i remember when i first got to the hospital the night Harry was admitted. I wasn’t crying. i was strong. i didn’t want harry to see me as a mess. as soon as i got there.   
I walked down the cold lonely halls of the hospital. looking for room 324.   
As i finally found it. outside was Anne. Harry’s mom in a chair crying. i first thought happy tears. harry is okay. but then i confronted her. ‘Is harry okay?’ she jumped out of her chair. i guess i startled her. ‘Oh Louis dear.’ she said wearily ‘Anne. is he okay? i asked tears starting to form in my eyes. getting more & more worried by the second.   
“Louis he is in a coma.”   
“he will be okay right?’   
‘i’m afraid not.’ she whispered.  
*Flashback over*   
i jumped out my bed. hot & sweaty. from the night playing over in my dreams everyday. I need harry. i want harry.   
Third Persons POV.   
Louis started to scream. he wanted harry.   
he only wanted harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is uber short. and i'm super sorry. but i don't have wifi at my house right now. so this is typed at the library. & it's not my best. I'm sorry guys! i'll try and do a longer update on saturday!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading guys!


End file.
